


Spasky

by Callie_Girl



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, alek is suicidal sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: The story of Alek Spasky. Will include child neglect, favouritism, suicidal tendencies, and depression.





	1. 1

Four-year-old Irina Spaskyayla huffed, sinking into the hospital chair. Stupid baby having to be born in the middle of the night. Who does that?  
“Irina, this is your brother, Aleksander.” Vladimir Spasky handed a bundle of blankets to her, and she couldn’t help but look at the infant. The baby looked back at her, blue eyes alert and a tuft of blond hair on his head. Irina wrinkled her nose.  
“I don’t like it. What does it do?”  
“He’s a baby, he doesn’t do much yet.” Sasha, their mother, sighed.  
“Well, he’s dumb. He doesn’t even talk.”  
“Irina…

Irina pretended the blatant neglect of her brother didn’t bother her.  
She joined her father in his indifference at Alek’s first steps, taken at a mere six months old. She ignored him in his later years, despite coming home from school often to find her four-year-old brother sobbing for attention. But mom was dead because of him. So they let Alek cry himself into a coma of exhaustion.

Vladimir threw the door open, and it slammed against the wall, startling both children as he stormed inside, a half-drank bottle of vodka in his hand. Irina hid, and Vladimir’s unfocused eyes went to Alek.  
"ALEK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”  
Alek cringed, shuffling forward.  
“YOU USELESS FAIRY BOY! YOU LEFT THAT GODDAMN RUBBER BALL ON THE FUCKING STAIRS!”  
Alek stammered an apology, which was met by a harsh slap.  
“STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!”  
Irina yanked Alek back, moving him behind her. “Don’t touch him.”  
Vladimir cursed. He wouldn’t hit his favourite child.

Sixteen-year-old Alek zipped up his bag, turning to see the prettiest girl in his class, Natalia. He was so surprised he dropped his bag.  
On his foot.  
He swore, trying to pick it up. In his haste to stand up, he accidentally smacked her in the chin with his head.  
This was why people called him “Spaz.”  
“Alek.” Natalia rolled her eyes. “Are you going to help with the project tomorrow? Or are you going to get locked in your locker again?”  
“Project?”  
“The one in math?!”  
Oh, that one. “I’ll be in class tomorrow.”  
“Okay, idiot.”  
“Whatever, nerd.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

Alek shoved whatever he would need in his black bag, finishing and spinning to his door, surprised to fins Irina in his doorway.  
"You took the mission?!"  
"No, I'm going to Hell." Alek snarked.  
"It's suicide." Irina closed the door.  
"That's the point." Alek snapped.  
Irina shot across the room, shoving him against the wall, her azure eyes meeting his. "What?!"  
"I said I hope it kills me! Great time to start caring about me, sestra!" he put as much spite into the word as he could. He shoved past her, storming out.

He succeeded in the mission, making it back alive with only a broken ankle.  
He hugged his non-injured leg to his chest, ignoring how hungry he was. He was a mere twenty years old, too young, according to Irina, to be suicidal.  
There was a knock on his door.  
"What?" He demanded, his voice hoarse.  
"Alek?"  
His head shot up, causing the room to spin slightly.  
"Natalia?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Y-yeah."  
His girlfriend entered, sitting next to him and gripping his cold hand. "Irina wrote, told me everything." She hugged him. "Oh, Alek... Why didn't you talk to me?"  
He let himself come apart at the seams, sobbing. "I- I didn't want to bother you."  
Natalia ran her hand over his hair. "Alek, you could never bother me. You're the most important thing in my life... I love you."

 

Five years. It had been five years since Natalia had saved Alek's life. One year since the two married. Alek sat at the table, taking a gulp of coffee and reading his book, recognizing the familiar sounds of Natalia coming down the stairs. He moved silently, climbing on top of a nearby bookshelf and watching as Natalia looked at his abandoned book and half drank coffee, tilting her head. Alek jumped down, landing silently and sneaking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. She shrieked in surprise.  
He sat on the sofa, her on his lap, and rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her jaw.  
"Alek! You're such an idiot." she scolded. He kissed her again, grinning.  
"But I'm your idiot. Forever."  
Natalia laughed. "Shouldn't you be at work?"  
"I'm off today."  
"What are you going to do, house all to your lonesome?"  
"I'll have to check the list."  
"Is sleep on the list?"  
"Sleep is the list," he admitted sheepishly, before kissing her again. "I wish I had someone to sleep with."  
"Alek... that's such an American thing to say."  
"You were there for six years, I figured you like that stuff."  
"This again?"  
"I'm trying to stall."  
She laughed. "I figured. Love, if you're going to try and stall me every once in a while, don't use the same tactic every time."  
He sighed, handing her lunch. "Have a good day."  
"You too."

He groaned in annoyance as the phone rang, waking him up. One day, just one day off from all the KGB stuff, from Cahill stuff. He picked it up.  
"Alek?"  
"Yes, Irina?"  
"Can you pick up Nikolai from school? I have to work late."  
"Sure."  
He walked to the school, collar risen and hat on his head so no one recognized the famous KGB agent.  
"Where's Nikolai?" he asked the teacher.  
"His uncle came to get him."  
Alek froze. "I'm his uncle."  
Goddammit.

He took off, searching for the six-year-old boy and whoever came and pretended to be Alek.  
He skidded into an alleyway, met with the sight of someone in all black with a gun. The weapon was pointed at Nikolai.  
"No," he said calmly, taking stock of the situation.  
The assassin spun, still pointing the gun ar Nikolai. "Who are you?"  
"Aleksander Spasky." Alek stepped closer. "Don't kill him."  
Such a cliche thing to say.  
"Well, I've got my orders."  
"What are your orders?"  
"To kill the Spasky boy."  
Alek frowned, mind going one million miles an hour as he tried to find the loopholes...  
"Is it specified which Spasky boy?"  
"No."  
"Then shoot me instead."  
The assassin lost his place, confused. "What?"  
"Shoot. Me. Instead." he repeated. What was this guy, some dumbass American? "I can repeat it in English, if you want."  
The man looked between Alek and Nikolai.  
Alek continued. "I think you would get more pay for killing me, honestly. My dad would probably even thank you. Hell, Irina would probably send you flowers. If you shoot the boy, you're going to have the entire family after you. And that's three KGB agents."  
The man examined Alek, looking for any tricks. Alek sighed, throwing his coat to the ground to show that he was unarmed. The man grinned.  
"Okay then. Run along, little Spaz."  
Spaz.  
This assassin was a Cahill.  
Nikolai looked at Alek, fear in his wide brown eyes. Alek addressed him.  
"Go home and wait for your mother, go on now."  
Nikolai nodded, and ran.  
Alek faced the assassin, smirking. "So, which branch?"  
The man smirked back, pointing his gun at Alek. "Tomas. Now shut up."  
Please... Alek thought, please just shoot me in the head. Kill me instantly.  
He wondered if it would hurt.  
His question was answered when he was shot in the chest.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

Natalia had been scolding him for the past fifteen minutes.  
"You need to be more careful!" she insisted. He raised one eyebrow.

"Do I? I'm alive."  
"With a bullet wound in your shoulder! This isn't how I wanted to tell you but Alek..." she paused, taking a deep breath. "Alek... I'm pregnant."  
He went dead silent as the news sank in.   
"No joke?"  
"No."  
He grinned. "YES!" he tried to get up, but Natalia pushed him back down.  
"Your shoulder, idiot!"  
"No time to worry about that! What do you think it will be?"  
Natalia smiled. "I hope for a boy, who will be just as sweet as his father."  
"Ah, well I wish for a girl, just as smart as her mother."  
The day was April 25, 1986.

The call went out. All available agents, there's been an explosion at the Chernobyl power plant.  
Alek paced, waiting for the next update. He couldn't do much with a busted shoulder.  
Then Natalia came downstairs.  
With a bag.  
"Where are you going?" he asked, eyes narrowed.  
"Alek, I need to help." she explained. His heart dropped.  
"Please... don't go. It's suicide."  
"Alek, someone has to do something."  
"But why does it have to be you?"  
"Because I can do something."  
She moved across the room, rubbing Alek's uninjured arm. "You know how much I love you."  
"Don't leave me," he whispered.  
"I'll be back. I'll be okay."

He glowered at her from his seat next to her hospital bed. "You'll be okay, huh?"  
She smiled weakly. "I tried."  
"I think we have a problem. I can not be 'idiot' if you went and got yourself radiation poisoning. Honestly."  
She laughed, then started coughing. Alek panicked, grabbing a glass of water from a table and holding it to her lips. She pushed it away, shaking her head.  
"I wouldn't be able to keep it down."  
He kissed her hand, trying to blink away the tears collecting in his eyes. "You'll be okay."  
"Alek..." she sighed. "We both know that isn't true."  
"I-it has to be true. Please..." he needed her. "Don't leave me... I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Her hand went limp in his.

Alek closed the door to his bedroom, sinking to the floor and letting the waves wash over him, drowning him and pulling him underwater again and again, until he couldn't breathe. He was done with this.  
He walked to the kitchen in a daze, unlocking the knife cabinet with Natalia's key (the lock was there to keep him out,) and grabbed one, pausing.  
He didn't want Nikolai to be the one to find him. The boy was only nine.  
He considered what to do, and the door opened.  
Irina screamed.  
She ran across the room, wrenching the knife from his hands and throwing it away, hugging Alek in a way that restrained his arms to his chest.  
"She wouldn't have wanted this," Irina whispered.  
He just sobbed


End file.
